


I Think It Suits You

by warelander



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warelander/pseuds/warelander
Summary: After some routine swordfighting training, Hilda has something in mind for her boyfriend.
Relationships: Sig/Hilda
Kudos: 12





	I Think It Suits You

It was an ordinary afternoon, just like any other in Primp Town. Every area of the town one could listen to all the usual sounds filling the air. 

Friends chatting.

Children laughing.

Birds singing.

The...sound of sword clashing?

Indeed, in the forest area of the town were two figures. A boy and a girl. The boy being none other than Sig, who clumsily swung his own sword, with a stance that showed his inexperience. His face still blank as ever, though not without a focused glimmer in his eyes.

The girl meanwhile was Hilda. A smirk ever present on her face she parried every blow Sig swung her way with ease. Her feet firmly planted on the ground, never even needing to move much.

This is how it went for minutes on end. Sig swung and Hilda countered. Again and again, time went on and Hilda began to notice Sig tiring. With a simple gesture of her free hand, she motioned him to stop and he did as such.

‘’Hahaha~ Wanna call it for today?’’ The girl asked, holding her hand close to her mouth to stiffer the giggling caused by her Curse of Perpetual Ever-Impending Laughter.

‘’...That was enough.’’ Sig agreed to the proposal, audibly panting and putting his sword back into its scabbard . 

Hilda meanwhile had no such thing, instead she held her own Blade of Mirth up to vaporize it into little rays of energy that her body swiftly absorbed. After all, as part of the curse she was now bound to the weapon.

‘’You still need to work on your stance there a bit, bu-pfft! You are getting there!’’ The accursed knight complimented her spacey boyfriend, who in turn, flashed a small smile.

‘’It looks so easy on you.’’ Sig said, earning him gentle cheek pinching.

‘’Ahaha~ At least you are not tripping over your own feet anymore!’’ Hilda couldn’t help but to playfully tease, which Sig took no issue with.

‘’What do you wanna do now?’’ The boy inquired. Sig wasn’t one to have a day fully planned himself, he always prefered to go with someone else’s flow. 

Hilda knew that all too well and went over to his side, placing her left hand into his red hand, facing him with a wide grin of her own.

‘’Pfftt! There is somewhere I want to go with you, if you don’t mind~’’ She sweetly told him, through a giggle fit, holding her stomach in response to the workout her insides were getting from that curse. 

‘’Sure thing.’’ Sig responded with a shrug that was more affirmative then anything else.

Hand in hand, the two left their training spot to make their way to Primp’s park area. From there they could go into town, where Hilda wanted to bring Sig along to.

Laughing and giggle fits from Hilda’s end aside, the two spend much of their walk in silence, occasionally exchanging affectionate looks towards the other. 

The people they passed by couldn’t help but to take note of the couple. 

One so quiet and passive looking. The other so giggly and lively.

One had a strange red arm. The other couldn’t stop laughing even if she tried.

One had an odd spectral form leave his body on occasion. The other had what seemed to be a familiar, resembling a clown do the same from time to time.

Many certainly saw them as an odd couple. Different, yet they seemed to compliment one another. Both odd in their own way, yet not bothered by the others’ anomalies.

Neither Sig or Hilda ever paid the looks they got any mind.

‘’Glad you still like it here.’’ Sig broke the silence, surprising Hilda a little. 

‘’Pfft~ It is a lovely town and it seems many people from other worlds visit here, huh?

‘’Yeah. Ever since Arle first came here. It-’’

‘’AAAH! Leave me alone!’’

The couple stopped in their tracks to look for the source of the scream. Turning to see one of Sig’s classmates, Raffine, being chased down by Draco. 

Draco certainly looked plenty mad, keeping up with the pink haired snob in her pursuit as if it was nothing. 

‘’Mock me at a beauty contest one more time, will yah!’’ The girl fumed, setting Raffine’s butt on fire with a fire breath for good measure.

Sig and Hilda could only watch on as the two girls disappeared from their sight, for a chase that may not end for a while.

‘’Uh-It hasn’t been boring here since.’’ Sig could only mutter, causing Hilda to burst out in only partially curse induced laughter.

‘’Ahaha~ Seems like it. How’s Arle doing by the way?’’ The grin on her face fell a bit when Hilda noticed Sig taking on a slightly more melancholy expression, one she rarely ever saw.

‘’She’s away with Amitie and Ringo again.’’ The boy said matter of factly, the feeling of missing someone was one of the only things could be very transparent about, in his expressions.

‘’Of course.’’ Hilda thought to herself. The frequent absence of these three tended to nag on Sig. The best she could do was try to comfort him, like she always did with her fellow accursed knights as well.

She let go of Sig’s hand and instead wrapped her arm around his shoulders, putting her head close to his, enough for her gentle giggle to reach his ears.

‘’They are fine Sig. And we-pffft! We’ll do something that will perk you up I’m sure!’’ She softly comforted her boyfriend, ending it with a soft peck on his cheek, getting an endearingly small and dorky smile out of him.

‘’You’re right.’’ The taciturn boy agreed, letting Hilda lead him to where she wanted to take him.

Not long later the two arrived at their destination, in the middle of Primp Town.

‘’Mr. Oshare’s shop?’’ Sig wasn’t quite sure what Hilda wanted there, but had no problem going along. Hilda merely nodded, with a huge grin on her face, leading him inside.

‘’My if it isn’t you two!’’ The skeleton known as Oshare Bones greeted the true, visibly excited to see the.

‘’Good day Mr. Oshare, every-thi- everything ready to go?’’ Hilda asked, trying her hardest to repress the laughter, though between the curse and Sig’s confused expression it was hardly easy.

‘’I would never dare to delay this!’’ The flamboyant skeleton replied with a real sense of glee in his voice. 

‘’It took some work, but I’m sure you will be pleased with the results!’’ He continued, now standing next to a curtain, clearly hiding something behind it.

Before he even knew it Sig was nudged forward by Hilda, not sure what the deal behind all of it was.

‘’Uhm, Hilda? Wha-?’’

‘’Ahaha~ Now look at this Sig!’’ She pointed towards the curtain, giving Oshare the signal to pull it.

Behind it was what appeared to be a swordsman outfit. Colored in largely blue, steel boots, a small hoodie. Practical, but with a sense of style.

What caught Sig’s attention the most though were pieces of white fabric attached to the back of the outfit, which resembled beetle wings and small bug emblems on the boots.

Both Hilda and Oshare could note a spark in Sig’s eyes. Of course both of them had a very good idea of how to appeal to him.

‘’What do you think?’’ Oshare proudly asked, already knowing the answer to begin with.

‘’This outfit looks like a bug. That’s so cool~’’ Sig said almost like in a trance. The sheer awe in his voice and expression were easy to note.

‘’Then try it on! It’s yours. Ahahaha~’’ 

Right away, Sig grabbed his outfit and disappeared into a backroom of the story to change. Both Hilda and Oshare awaited his return, a giddy giggle escaping from both of them, neither could wait to see the result.

After what felt like longer than it actually was, Sig returned, now in his new swordsman look. 

He didn’t say a word, he only grinned as he faced the two, presenting himself in his bug themed outfit.

‘’Haha~ Sig you look adorable~’’ Hilda couldn’t believe just how much he was rocking the outfit and Oshare too was pleased, but held off on saying anything, wanting to let the couple have their time.

‘’Thanks Hilda.’’ Sig wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

‘’It’s nothing, Thehehe~’’

‘’But why?’’ Sig did still wonder about that.

‘’Because I love training you an-Ahaha! And it makes for a good partner look, doesn’t it?’’

With those words she tightened the embrace. Both only giggled as they kept holding each other.

Oshare let out a silent sigh at what he was seeing. Young love. So raw and so pure. What he wouldn’t give to experience it again himself...

**Author's Note:**

> After talking about this pairing a lot in several places, I finally got around to write something with it.
> 
> Just something cute of how I'd imagine them to interact and an origin for Swordfighter Sig, one of his lines is even directly from Quest.
> 
> Also added that Draco cameo because I'm not a fan of how much she takes every insult and setback without fighting back in the SEGA games and it fit as a little joke.


End file.
